El Hombre Que Me Gusta
by Blackbird Nigthbird
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en universo alterno donde Kurt y Blaine son completamente diferentes a sus personajes en Glee. Blaine y Kurt son gays solo que ninguno de los dos lo ha terminado de aceptar y se ven envueltos en una serie de situaciones algo incomodas conforme va dándose su relación
1. Chapter 1

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

La historia ya está terminada y cuenta con 7 capítulos

Esta historia se desarrolla en universo alterno donde Kurt y Blaine son completamente diferentes a sus personajes en Glee. Blaine y Kurt son gays solo que ninguno de los dos lo ha terminado de aceptar y se ven envueltos en una serie de situaciones algo incomodas conforme va dándose su relación

…Apagaba mi celular con mucha molestia, me daban ganas de tirarlo a la pared sin ninguna razón, motivo para seguir durmiendo. Después caí en cuenta que tenía que apagar la alarma y mire el reloj analógico del celular

-4:52 am… arghh decía con rabia

Me rascaba la cabeza y me quitaba la pereza que tenía en mi cuerpo. Después de estirarme fui al baño y note que tenía una erección que no me dejaba orinar como yo quería. Me quede como un minuto esperando que perdiera vigor mi superhéroe del sexo y se volviera de incognito sin molestar a nadie como siempre lo hacía o como yo suponía

-Mierda, casi que no

Me bañe rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde otra vez al colegio por culpa de lo vago que soy para levantarme, aun así tenía que hacerlo. Era el primer día de clases a un año antes de entrar a la universidad y tenía esa sensación de como iba a ser todo este año, nervioso y ansioso a la vez

Salí rápido, me seque rápidamente y busque mi ropa de colegio desprevenidamente, la verdad me quería quedar en mi cama y seguir durmiendo. Me puse primero los boxers, después las medias de color negro, el pantalón azul oscuro y la camisa del colegio blanca con el escudo del instituto, luego encontré uno de mis zapatos classic con suela blanca debajo de mi cama, pero el otro no se encontraba

-¿Dónde está el otro? Después de buscar en el apogeo de la oscuridad lo encontré detrás de mi puerta y me acorde: _se me había olvidado que lo había puesto ahí de soporte para que no se dieran cuenta que me estaba haciendo una paja_

Me lo puse rápidamente, busque mi maleta, celular, reloj, iPod y chaqueta. Me prepare un sándwich de jamón y queso con un poco de chocolate, al lavarme los dientes cogí mi bicicleta todo terreno negra y emprendí mi viaje al colegio que quedaba como a unas 7 cuadras lejos de mi casa

-5:51 am… carajo mejor me apuro antes de que llegue tarde

Mientras iba en la bicicleta con el frio viento soplando en mi cara, me acordaba del sueño que había tenido la otra vez. Ese sueño extraño psicodélico y casi real… que me daba vueltas una y otra vez sin salir de mi cabeza, que por alguna razón me lo imaginaba a cada momento hecho realidad

-_Te amare para toda la vida_

Me decía el… con todo el amor del mundo y se le resaltaba en los ojos… pero, que habrá visto en mí, eso es lo que me pregunto

Mi nombre es Blaine, tengo 16 años y como ven soy un estudiante de colegio como miles que hay. Soy de piel blanca llegando a ser como café con leche, con el pelo negro corto y me hago el peinado de rulos, ojos avellana y hago un poco de ejercicio por la tarde, no digo que sea musculoso, pero si estoy en forma. Aunque no puedo lograr que mis brazos sean grandes como yo quiero, aparte del abdomen, esa me da mucha dificultad

Tenía mi iPod sonando canciones aleatorias, mientras iba de camino sonaba una canción de la banda The Police, una de mis favoritas… mientras pensaba en el sueño que tuve, siempre he tenido sueños raros. Hasta que por fin llegue al cole, eran las 6:05 y empezábamos en 10 minutos, ¡bien! Llegue temprano. Deje mi bicicleta afuera, ya entrando al instituto, buscaba el salón que me iba a tocar, el 305 y me encontré a mis mejores amigos Jeff, Nick y Sebastián…

-_Vaya sorpresa_ pensaba

-Anderson ¡! Entonces qué? ¡Casi no llegas hombre! ¡Casi llegas tarde como la última vez! Decía Jeff como si no me hubiera visto hace años

-Jajaja no pues sin mí no existes, te mueres de hambre si yo no vengo pues, decía yo

-Claro como tú siempre eres el último en venir pues pensábamos que nos tocaba contigo, esta vez lo decía Sebastián

-¿O sea que a ustedes les toco en este salón? Decía con una alegría que me hacía sentir contento de tener a mis amigos en mi nuevo grado

-Obvio hermano, estamos sentados aquí ¡porque nos estamos muriendo de frio! Decía Nick algo sarcástico

-Jajaja me alegra verlos otra vez muchachos

Miraba con quien más me había tocado, me iban a tocar muchos compañeros del grado anterior y algunos nuevos que no había visto hasta que había llegado el profesor que nos iba a acompañar en el curso de este año pidiéndonos que entrabamos a nuestro salón

Nos sentamos ordenadamente como había dicho el profe hasta que me siento al lado de mis amigos riéndonos y diciendo tonterías como siempre lo hacíamos. De repente veo a la puerta y sorprendido se me hace un escalofrió en el cuerpo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, veo a un muchacho que por alguna razón ya había visto antes, y por algún motivo me había quedado paralizado al verlo

-Parece que nos toca con Hummel, decía Jeff ¿es la primera vez, cierto?

-Creo que sí, decía Nick un tanto extrañado, pero yo no podía dejar de verlo

Hummel es un alumno del instituto que lo conoce casi todo el mundo por ser una persona muy cuerda e inteligente en todo el sentido de la palabra, muy buena persona y sociable con todos. Dicen las chicas que si ese chico fuera modelo ya estaría en revistas y pasarelas, y no se equivocaban él era "bonito" desde la primera vez que lo vi, fue en primaria, aun así era un niño bobo que entraba al colegio, igual también yo lo era, por eso es que no me importaba tanto, o no me llamaba la atención, era un niño todavía, a los 9 años no se te da el morbo. Tiene el pelo castaño un poco largo, los ojos color azul, un perfil griego espectacular y se notaba que estaba por así decirlo un poco musculoso, siendo el preferido de los profesores en el buen sentido claro

Cuando estaba en el octavo grado lo había visto por segunda vez y me pareció buen mozo el tipo, acordándome de la primera vez que lo había visto cuando yo era chico pero no como ahora, estaba mejor que nunca y de haberlo visto así de cerca sentí un amor casi indescriptible

-¡Blaine! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te olvido algo como siempre? Decía Nick tirándome una bolita de papel

-Ehmm… no, ¡no! Pasa nada jajaja… estaba pensando algo

Dimos comienzo a la clase

Pasada 1 semana y media en cada momento que nos tocaba clase, siempre tenía tiempo de mirar a Hummel, en cualquier circunstancia me daban ganas de mirar disimuladamente ya sea prestando atención, hablando con alguien o escribiendo en su cuaderno, me gustaba verlo…como medio de inspiración, como amor platónico, como ser humano, como medio de ponerme caliente, me empezaba a gustar más y más. Era como mirar a esos protagonistas que siempre cuentan una página prestigiosa de relatos donde todos son modelos o dioses griegos con el cuerpo hermoso y un rostro para chuparse los dedos. Pero yo sentía que de tanto mirarlo no me iba a prestar atención por razón divina o por casualidad, el seguía en su mundo y yo en el mío, sin razón aparente

Era la hora del descanso donde nos relajábamos de tanto ajetreo pasándola bien con mis amigos o hermanos jajaja así les digo yo porque somos un grupo muy unido y cuando te estas divirtiendo es bueno, pero cuando estas con tus amigos es 100 veces mejor y ellos son como mis hermano, claro sin exceptuar a mi hermano Cooper claro

Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de orinar… ¡mierda! Pero no me gustaba ir en los baños del instituto pues porque creo ya saben… soy un poco escrupuloso con un baño sucio

-¿hermano tienes ganas de orinar? Decía Jeff como a punto de burlarse

-Si… ¡pero me aguanto! ¡No voy a entrar a un baño de esos!

-Bueno, orínate en los pantalones entonces jajaja dijo Sebastián burlándose de mi sin pena ni gloria

-Mejor vas que ya se va a acabar el descanso, dijo Nick

No tenía otra opción, me estaba reventando a más no poder. Salí corriendo y entre a uno de los baños y gracias a Dios estaba limpio e hice lo que tenía que hacer

-Ahhhhh… ¡puta, no me hubiera aguantado más!

Después de haber liberado líquidos fui a abrir la puerta y se había atorado la cerradura, ¡carajo! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Trataba de empujar y no podía, hacía de todo para intentar abrir la cerradura oxidada hasta quería intentarlo como lo hacen en las películas ¡empujándola! Ahora ya veo porque está limpio el retrete, porque nadie lo usaba ¡que pendejo soy! De no haber caído en cuenta mientras seguía empujando. De pronto sentí a alguien entrando al baño, deje de empujar, se notaba que era la única persona que estaba por ahí debido al eco que provocaban sus pasos

-¿Quién anda por ahí? Decía una voz

-¿Hola? ¡Me pueden ayudar me quede atorado aquí! ¿Me ayudan?

-Si ¡ya te ayudo! ¡No te preocupes! Decía la voz, tratando de forcejear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de rescatarme y pasar una de las penas más amargas que me han pasado en mi vida… que me saquen de un baño por no saber cómo salir

-¡oye pero estas bien atascado!

-Mientras hablaba la voy pensaba "_me resulta muy familiar… una voz que por algún motivo la reconocía, y vengo a caer en cuenta, ¡oh no! ¡No puede ser!_"

Se había abierto la puerta, la había destrancado haciendo que se cayera una parte oxidada de la cerradura, no sé cómo hizo pero la abrió rápido y ahí estaba, yo frio al verlo, petrificado con los ojos como un venado cuando lo van a atropellar, me puse pálido, no era nada más ni nada menos que Hummel

Congelado al verlo, note que estaba al frente mío con todo su ángel mirándome a mí, esa energía que lo invadía me hacía sentir en el cielo volando por los aires… literalmente me sentía en el cielo y baje rápidamente cuando caí en cuenta que me pregunto algo y reaccione lo más rápido que pude

-Sí, si estoy bien… gracias

-No tranquilo bien… (_Me miro de pies a cabeza como un scanner y puso una cara de duda_) ¿Oye yo a ti no te he visto? Dijo Hummel

-¿Sera porque estamos en el mismo salón? Le dije de una forma muy sarcástica jajaja

-¿en serio? ¿En el 305? ¿Y porque no te he visto?

-Jajaja, la verdad no sé, le dije confundido

-Bueno, no importa para todo hay una primera vez jajaja, me llamo Kurt, dijo estrechándome la mano de una forma educada

-Kurt Hummel

-Blaine… Blaine Anderson mucho gusto, estrechándole también la mano incomodo por el momento de haberlo conocido en uno de los lugares más asquerosos que pueden haber según yo, pero seguía mirándolo, mirando sus bellos ojos y pensaba "_que hermoso es_" caí en cuenta otra vez y le solté la mano

-Eh… gracias por sacarme del baño, dije rascándome la cabeza ingenuamente

-Jajaja, no importa ya

Lo tuve un momento mirándome a los ojos haciendo contacto visual por 7 segundos mirando ese "ángel" solo le faltaban las alas y su aureola hasta que mi fantasía se dispersó… otra vez me interrumpió el timbre del colegio ¡maldito timbre!

-¡Mierda el timbre! Dije

-¡Carajo! Mejor vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde, no queremos una falta que nos dañe el semestre dijo Kurt

-Por supuesto vamos

Corrimos hasta nuestro salón donde el profesor nos regañó indiscriminadamente a los 2 por haber llegado tarde, nos puso multa en nuestro observador. Nos tuvimos que sentar en las sillas de atrás mientras se burlaban de nosotros entre susurros y risas por haber llegado tarde, entre ellas mis amigos, siempre soy burla de mis errores. Kurt estaba un poco molesto con la situación en la que lo puse haciendo cara de enojado, primera vez que lo veía así y apenas lo conocía

-Perdón por haberte hecho llegar tarde, le dije un poco deprimido

-¡Ya! Que no importe, era eso o que te quedaras todo el día encerrado en el baño, jajaja. Susurraba y se reía un poco cambiando un podo su cara de antes

-Si ehmmm… tienes razón

Era clase de física, una materia donde no me iba muy bien que digamos por todas las formulas, habíamos aprendido las teorías de Niels Bohr y todos sus componentes de la mecánica cuántica

-Jóvenes quiero que habían en parejas los ejercicios del 3 al 9 de actividad de clase y las página del libro de trabajo para sus casas

¿Parejas? ¡No tenía con quien hacerme! Mis compañeros ya tenían pareja, Nick se hizo con Sebastián y Jeff se hizo con una chica bonita del salón, además estaban lejos de donde yo estaba, me puse nervioso porque no había con quien hacerme, solo conocía apenas a mis amigos, me costaba un poco hacer nuevas amistades, me sentía como los perritos pincher, temblando por los nervios que son… no sabía qué hacer, hasta que escuche a Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos de nuevo…

-Psss…. ¡Blaine! Me decía Kurt, si quieres te puedes hacer conmigo ya que estamos cerca

Yo puse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si me hubieran salvado de un terremoto

-Claro, por supuesto además de esto no entiendo un poco, dije rascándome la cabeza

-Yo te ayudo no te preocupes

Estuvimos haciendo los ejercicios, más que todo le prestaba atención era a él, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, me sentía contento de que el me explicara y miraba lo perfecto que era Kurt, sus ojos, sus labios, mire disimuladamente su pecho, se veía grande y veía como se marcaban sus pezones por la camisa del instituto apretada que traía, ahí sentí una erección imaginándome "cosas" y tratando de disimular su crecimiento debajo del pantalón. Tratando de hacerme quedar mal el amigo que todos tenemos, cuando terminamos de hacer los ejercicios de física se me bajo un poco la calentura que tenía, luego le sonó el celular. Con un tono que yo conocía perfectamente. El no contesto la llamada ignorándola completamente y le dije

-Ese es un tema de Kate Perry cierto?

-Oye ¡sí! ¿Y cómo supiste eso? Eres su fan

-Claro

-Jajaja en serio, yo creía que era el único

Nos pusimos a hablar de eso un rato y de demás cosas y tenemos varias cosas en común… quien lo diría, me sentía feliz de haber entablado una amistado con Kurt, aunque yo quería que fuera algo mas pero lo acababa de conocer apenas… terminamos de hablar, me dio su número de celular y yo le di el mío escribiendo meticulosamente el de el para no equivocarme, había sonado el timbre, ya terminábamos clases

-Después hablamos Blaine te cuidad, despidiéndose de mi como si fuera amigo de toda la vida dedicándome una de sus sonrisas

-Lo mismo, suerte, le dije ingenuamente… Después de eso se me acercaron mis hermanos mínimo a preguntarme de porque había llegado tarde

-Oye hombre, y eso, tú hablando con Hummel, me pregunto Nick

-No te acuerdas que llegaron tarde los dos, afirmaba Sebastián

-Hmmm- sospecha Jeff, y ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? ¿En el baño? Yo con cara de sorprendido y nervioso

-¡Queee! No, no estábamos haciendo nada… es que

-¿Qué? Sospechaba Sebastián

Tenía que decirlo o si no pensarían lo peor… ellos aunque sean mis mejores amigos no saben que a mí me gustan los hombres, que me fascinaban y si me quedaba callado sospecharían… tenía que decirlo aun así fuera vergonzoso para mi

-Me había quedado encerrado en el baño y el me saco… ya, dije con algo de pena poniéndose mi cara roja, echándose a reír los 3 sintiendo más pena de lo normal… me puse rojo como pimiento

-¿Te quedaste encerrado en el baño? Jajaja esa es nueva Blaine

-Bueno, ya dejen de burlarse de mí, mejor vámonos, les dije mientras cogía mis cosas

Mientras salíamos del instituto sentía esa sensación de alegría, felicidad de haber conocido a Kurt, por algún motivo solo le decía por su nombre no por su apellido. El tipo que me movía el piso de alguna forma y apenas haberlo conocido después d semanas de haberlo visto entrar al salón y como me ayudo… fue vergonzoso pero… fue una coincidencia o fue el destino que quería que lo conociera, tal vez fue amor a primera vista, pero sin el ser correspondido de su parte, pero no me importaba. Ahora que me acuerdo lo que paso en mi sueño fue…

-Fui a coger mi bicicleta, deje de pensar un rato y miro, quede petrificado… con lo que había acabado de ver. Había visto a Kurt pero con…

-¡Mira a Hummel! Decía Jeff ¡Dándose besos apasionados con la novia! ¡Mira como se besan!

Miraba como esa vieja le metía toda su lengua a Kurt dándose esos besos morbosos que tanto odio, me dan asco pero lo que no sentía era asco, sino tristeza, la alegría que me contenía en todo el cuerpo se había desvanecido por completo ¡obvio! Alguien tan perfecto como él iba a tener una novia así toda emocionada porque su novio es perfecto, me vengo a dar cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era rabia ni dolor, eran celos. No quería verlo más y Salí rápido sin despedirme de mis hermanos, fue ahí que el abrió sus ojos mientras estaba en su esplendoroso beso, me alzo a ver por medio segundo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, deje de mirarlo… volví a seguir mi camino donde estaba mi bicicleta, no quería volver a ver ignorando al que se me interpusiese

-¡Blaine! Porque te vas tan rápido ¡espérate! Me decía Jeff a gritos

-Después hablamos, les dije

Sin preocupaciones, no quería pensar en nada… solo quería irme, nada más… iba en mi bicicleta por la ruta exclusivamente para las bicicletas. Pare un rato para poner música en mi iPod, era la única manera de relajarme y de no pensar en nada, nada que me molestara, estaba yo en mi mundo nada más. Llegue a mi casa, por lo general cuando llego está sola, mi mama viene a las 4, mi papa un poco más tarde, mi hermano estudia en mí mismo instituto pero a él le toca la hora por la tarde

Llegue a mi cuarto, solté mi maleta, me quite el iPod de mis oídos y me tire en mi cama, poniendo mis brazos en mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos recordando todo lo que me había pasado, ese primer día… para muchos el primer día es un día que quieren que pase rapidísimo, no saber nada de lo que pasaste en ese momento, para mí fue un día lleno de sentimientos, de cosas buenas, de cosas emocionantes, vergüenzas y de tristezas, me pasan muchas cosas y solo era el primer día. No sentía ganas de llorar porque no era nada del otro mundo, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, había encontrado al "hombre que me gusta"… el que me iba a mover el piso algún día, ese día paso… hoy, lo pienso a él, no le encontraba ninguna falla, es inteligente, unos ojos hermosos, esa sonrisa, su cuerpo, ese pecho, sus brazos… sonaba como una chica pero así lo pensaba yo… fue ahí que el "superhéroe" comenzó a levantarse por tercera vez, el dolor que me invadía se había ido, solo sentía… excitación, morbo, ganas de sentirme sucio, lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, está caliente y tenía que soltar esa calentura como ya sabía hacerlo…

Me quite primero los zapatos, luego desabroche poco a poco mi camisa, miraba mi cuerpo y me empezaba a excitar aún más, lo hacía sensualmente, estando solo podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, sentir el placer, el deseo… ya quitándomela y dejando mi torso al descubierto tenía mi espejo de cuerpo completo al lado, lo miraba, miraba lo que estaba en él, yo con el torso desnudo solo con pantalones, me gustaba lo que veía. Comenzó a tocar mi pecho suavizando mis tetillas lentamente, su tuviera aceite estaría más caliente, empecé a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón y empecé a masajearme con los boxers puestos, esa sensación deliciosa de masajear el pene con los boxers es placentera, quería seguir haciéndolo, pero los pantalones no me dejaban, me los fui quitando poco a poco quedándome solo con los boxers y las medias, no le importada dejarme las medias, solo quería seguir con la excitación que tenía en ese momento. Hacia movimientos que hacían que mi pene gritara, que saliera de esa jungla de elásticos para poder liberarse

Saque mi pene, me baje los boxers hasta los tobillos y seguí con mi paja placentera, me llego a la mente el pecho de Kurt, ese pecho suculento, esa camisa que hacía ver todo su pecho apretado, pensaba en lo delicioso que podía ser lamer su pecho sentir esas tetillas varoniles llenas de testosterona, lamerlos, sentirlos, tocar todo ese pecho apetitoso, tocar esa espalda masculina y darle besos inolvidables, me lo imaginaba a él haciéndolo conmigo lo que él quisiera, me hacía sentir como si fuera todo casi real, de estar haciéndolo con él, con Kurt

Me iba a correr, sentí las cosquillas del semen. Hacia unos movimientos más rápidos a mi pene mientras me tocaba el pecho, me pellizcaba una de mis tetillas, gemía y sudaba, me gustaba lo que hacía, me sentía todo puto al masturbarme, y pensar en la persona que me gusta y de hacerlo con el sentía más erotismo, me quite los boxers de mis tobillos y los lance al suelo, levante una de mis piernas y metí un dedo en la boca haciendo como si estuviera haciendo una mamada mientras con la otra mano me masturbaba, me metí el dedo todo mojado en mi entrada. Poco a poco lo iba haciendo, movimientos circulares a mi virgen huequito, hacían que mi esfínter disfrutara de esa sensación, fue ahí cuando empecé a gemir porque ya me iba a correr pensando en cosas calientes

-Aaarrrghh…

Bote todo mi semen en mi pecho mientras me pellizcaba uno de mis pezones mientras se iba acabando la sensación de placer que recorría mi cuerpo sin dejar de pensar en Kurt, me hice una paja pensando en alguien que acababa de conocer, me lo preguntaba y me gustaba demasiado, como que el morbo me iba carcomiendo. Poco a poco mi calentura se volvió en sudor

-Uf, suspire, me seque el sudor que tenía en la cara y me levante de la cama mirando a la ventana. No me importaba si estaba abierta o me miraba alguien.

Pensando en lo que acababa de hacer me dije a mi mismo inconsoladamente… "_ese hombre me gusta, lástima que no me corresponda_"

Me quería quitar todo el sudor que tenía encima así que me fui a dar un baño, me cambie y me puse a escuchar música mientras pensaba… "_mañana será otro día_"

Me quede dormido, no quería comer ni hacer hada, solo soñar y no pensar en nada

Bien…

Eso fue el primer capítulo, y quisiera saber su opinión. Les gusto?

Por quien se pregunte de las actualizaciones les hago saber que serán una vez por semana, los miércoles para ser más específicos

Todos los reviews serán muy bien recibidos


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Anon21, AlexaColfer, Jossy21HotPink, gleek275, Melisa360, gracias por sus reviews

Aquí vamos con un capítulo más, espero les esté gustando esta historia

-¿Entonces qué? Como vas pues, me decía Sebastián con un tono muy emotivo al haberle dicho un simple hola

-No hada hermano… aquí disfrutando de no hacer nada, acabado de levantar

-Hey si cuéntame, ¿Por qué te fuiste así tan rápido ayer que te vi cómo desesperado?

Puede que él sea mi amigo pero me conoce bien, a veces sabe lo que me pasa cuando me rodean emociones extrañas que me agobian

-No pues… me había acordado de algo (bostezo) que tenía que hacer, porque si no lo hacia mi mama pegaba un grito en el cielo y ya conoces a mi mama cuando se enoja no hay nadie quien la pare. Me invente esa excusa para que no se diera cuenta de lo que paso de verdad

-Si ¡es una fiera! ¡Menos mal que no es mi mama! Decía con risa- siento lastima de tu papa

-¿Tú y tus bromas pendejas no?

-Jaja ¡es un chiste! Tú sabes que sí, pero esa desesperación tuya hizo que tu nuevo amiguito se preocupara por ti, decía Sebastián

-Me había quedado perplejo con lo que me había acabado de decir… pero tenía que seguir hablando a ver si le sacaba más información a Sebastián

-¿Quién Ku.. digo Hummel? ¿Y que hizo o qué?

-Cuando saliste todo apurado él se levantó dejando a la chica que tenía al lado, mirando así como por así decirlo ¿preocupado?

Me levante rápido en mi cama así con el pelo parado sorprendido de lo que me acababan de decir

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio? ¿Paso eso?

-¿y por qué te sorprende?

-Ehhh pues… no se tal vez mi reacción fue la que lo preocupo por algo no se.. ¿Y no viste que hizo después?

-No, la verdad me encontré con Rachel y nos echamos a hablar… y después me fije si estaba por ahí y no lo encontré, ni tampoco a la chica con la que se estaba besando

-y ¿Nick y Jeff? Preguntaba por si ellos también habían visto la reacción

-Esos dos pendejos se fueron después de tú te fuiste

-Mmmm ya

-¿Entonces Blaine vienes a mi casa y nos echamos un partidito? Mira que compre una nueva de futbol

-Si claro ¿y el trabajo de español que nos pusieron qué? ¿No lo vamos a hacer?

-Lo dejamos para mañana mira que estamos de fin de semana

-Dale pues ya voy y nos echamos un partidito

-Acá te espero

-Listo, bien

Colgué el teléfono… lo que me había dicho Sebastián me hizo pensar… ¿será que se preocupó por mí? ¿Será que se dio cuenta que me dieron celos? Que me dio rabia verlo. Estaba impaciente pata que fuera lunes para preguntarle, para salir de dudas, aun creía que una simple reacción que le hice causar, no me iba a preocupar quizá más que todo se preocupó por su nuevo amigo… tal vez si me pasaba algo o si me sentía mal y el tratando de ayudarme. Tal vez por eso su reacción… deje de pensar por eso un momento, entre al baño, esta vez no tenía erección, mínimo fue lo que me dijo Sebastián, en fin, me quite el pantalón de la pijama que tenía junto con los boxes y me bañe con agua caliente para sacarme la pereza que agobiaba mi cuerpo… y mi mente

Saliendo del baño me seque y me puse aleatoriamente la ropa con la que iba a salir para el torneo de futbol virtual que me esperaba con los muchachos. Me puse los boxers, las medias, una polo de rayas verdes con negro, unos jeans azules ajustados, unos zapatos negros con rayas grises, mi reloj y celular, mientras bajaba a saludar a mis padres y a Cooper

-Hola ma, hola pa, hola Coop ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo amanecen?

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Tesoro como estas? Decía mi mama con la ternura que la caracterizaba cuando está de buen humor

-¿Quieres unos huevos con jamón para el desayuno?

-Si ma por favor

-Hijo mira no quería despertarte, como te acostaste tan temprano no te quería molestar, te llamo una chica. Decía mi papa mientras tomaba su taza de café cargado

-¿Una chica pa? ¿Y no sabes quién era?

-La que era novia tuya… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Coop ¿Cómo se llama la ex de Blaine?

-Quinn pa, se llama Quinn. Decía mi hermanito con la boca llena de cereal

-¿Quinn me llamo? Pero si ella estaba en España ¿Cómo es posible que este acá?

-No lo sé hijo, ahí te escribí el numero para que la llames. Señalándome el teléfono

Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí rápido al teléfono a llamarla… hace mucho no sabía sobre Quinn, tenía que llamarle urgentemente

Quinn es una amiga antes cercana a mí, distraída, alegre y muy extrovertida. Antes éramos novios, duramos 2 meses pero ella se enteró que era gay porque una de sus amigas sospechaba de mí, lo cual ella me pregunto y yo se lo dije sinceramente pero quedamos como amigos después de eso, ella lo entendió muy bien, aunque ella fue la que me termino. Unos meses después se fue a vivir a España porque su familia paterna vive allá… y no la volví a ver ni supe de ella ni en el MSN ni en Facebook. Antes ella era especial para mí, era especial nuestra relación, pero yo era inseguro ante mis gustos, no sabía lo que me gustaba… me idolatraba bastante, estaba muy enamorada de mí, ella es la única que sabe que soy gay y estoy seguro que me ha guardado bien el secreto

_-… Si hola?_

-Si buenas tardes… me podría comunicar con Quinn?

_-Hablas con ella ¡cariño creí que no me ibas a llamar! ¿Cómo estas Blaine?_

-Hola Quinn, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú todavía estas en España?

_-No tonto, no ves que estoy aquí ya, si no no te hubiera llamado_

-Mmm si no caí en cuenta jajaja… ¿y estas de visita?

_-No me vengo a vivir aquí ya_

-¿en serio? ¿Y vas a estudiar dónde?

_-Donde siempre cariño, ¿pues donde más? Ya me pusieron en un salón, en el 305_

-Ahí estoy yo y toda la raza (mis amigos) jajaja genial que te vengas a estudiar con nosotros

_-Sí, estoy feliz de verte a ti, a tus amigos locos no_

-Ok… típico de ti

_-Oye si quieres nos vemos y seguimos hablando más, ¡tengo tantas de ver a mi ex gay novio!_

-¡Claro! ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

_-En el parque de la esquina de los bosques ¿te acuerdas? Allá te espero por ahí de las 2:00 ¿te parece?_

-Claro ahí voy a esta, no te preocupes

_-Listo cariño, ahí te espero, bye_

Estaba contento de hablar con ella porque sé que aunque va un poco a su aire, puedo confiar en ella… les dije a mis padres mientras desayunaba que iba a salir un rato. Le mande un mensaje a Sebastián que me iba a demorar un poco porque iba a ver a Quinn, me fui caminando porque me quedaba cerca de casa, me dirigí al parque solo cruce 2 cuadras y miraba a muchos de los niños que jugaban en el parque "lo que les espera" pensaba… cuando sean más grandes tendrán sus problemas como todos nosotros… adolecentes que somos, malditos los que son pequeños. Retroceder el tiempo seria esencial para escapar de nuestros problemas y miedos, pero el destino quiere que sigamos… me senté en un banco del parque y me puse a esperar a Quinn

-1:57 pm miraba la hora

Me relaje en el banco y me puse a ver al cielo mientras que se me vino a la mente esa frase que escuche en mi sueño, ese sueño que me tiene dando vueltas la cabeza, mi subconsciente no me dejaba pensar en nada más "te amare para toda la vida" pero no me acordaba de nada mas, será que?...

Fue en ese momento que me taparon los ojos unas delicadas manos y se me vino un olor a uva intenso

-¿Adivina quién es? Como una niña preguntando quien toca la puerta

-Déjame verte

Ella quito sus manos y la mire y el sol que hacia no me dejaba verla, me acomode bien, la mire y no lo podía creer… Quinn estaba más bonita que nunca, estaba lindísima, lástima que sea gay, le hubiera dicho que fuéramos novios otra vez, si no fuera por eso… pero si, estaba más bonita que antes

Quinn es por así decirlo una chica de facciones perfectas, tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos son cafés llegando a miel, llevaba saco negro, por dentro llevaba una camisa lavanda, una falda oscura y botas café claras

-Hola lindo, ¿Cómo estás? Blaine, mira como estas de hermoso, decía con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba al lado mío del banco y me miraba como me miro Kurt la otra vez que lo conocí en el baño

-Jajaja ¿no vas a dejar la maña de ponerte medias que no sean casuales? Me señalaba mis medias que me había puesto de color azul

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si así siempre he sido yo, siempre me han gustado los colores vivos, ¿Qué importa si los uso en mis pies?

-Eso lo se bobo jajaja…. Por eso fue que me enamore de ti, de tu ser

Hablamos como una hora des atrasándonos de nuestras vidas… yo de la suya y ella de la mía, hablamos de porque se había devuelto de España, su papa iba a hacer un negocio importante y se mudaron permanentemente otra vez por eso. Me pregunto de mis amigos, mis padres, de Coop, que como era el colegio, si había cambiado o no o seguía igual que antes pero me pregunto más sobre mi identidad sexual, lo que la tenía más intrigada que antes

-Dime la verdad… ¿eres gay?

-Ya te dije que si ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?

-Porque cada vez que nos besábamos… ¡lo disfrutabas tanto!

-Pero dime, ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay? Dime que no pude saber de ese tema muy bien antes de irme

Tenía que decírselo antes de que me diera un ataque si me seguía comparando con su primer amor platónico. Tenía que contrale por primera vez a alguien la manía que tengo por los hombres y como surgió

-Paso en esa fiesta que hizo tu amiga Santana… pues su amigo Hunter me estaba haciendo ojitos, me coqueteaba y pues yo también hacia lo mismo, era bonito y me atraía mucho, además yo borracho hago de todo, por eso es que rara vez tomo

-¿Bobo en serio? ¿Pero éramos novios en ese entonces? ¿Me pusiste el cuerno? ¡Te odio!... bueno eso no importa ya… ¿y que paso después?

Puse cara como de… ¿ok? Como no le importó que le haya puesto cuernos, bueno sin complejo de culpa… le seguí contando

-Pues nos metimos a un cuarto y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente

-Pero los besos como a ti te gustan ¿así sin morbosidad?

-Pues sí, si hasta que el empezó a creer que yo era de esos de un polvo y nada más, lo pare y le dije que yo no era de esos tipos que ven al primer tipo bien parecido que se les atraviese, en fin. Ese fue mi primer beso gay que tuve, borracho pero lo tuve, pero de ahí nada más. Mira, teníamos algo especial tu y yo, pero yo no lo sentía, no sentía esas… chispas, esa emoción de estar con alguien… no pude sentirlas mientras estaba contigo, lo siento pero eso fue la calentura que tenía con Hunter y tenía que deshacerme de ella de alguna forma

-Bueno, no sabía eso pero bueno…¿hay alguien que te guste en estos momentos? ¿Alguien que te mueva el piso? Mirándome con ojitos tiernos y me batía las pestañas rápidamente, creyendo que fuéramos a volver otra vez

-Sí, pero no eres tú, así que no luches… es un chico. Entre cruzando mis manos en mi cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que ella hacia una cara triste haciendo pucheros

-Bueno… ¿y quién es? Si se puede saber claro

-¿Te acuerdas de Hummel? ¿El superdotado?

-Si… ¿ah él es tu enamorado? ¡Pero es muy lindo! ¿Y él es gay?

-Eso no lo sé, pero siento muchas cosas por él, desde ayer que lo conocí me pareció hermoso

-Ayer… ¿pero no crees que estas yendo muy rápido? Cuidado con los amores que no son correspondido ¡te quedas solo!

-Eso lo sé perfectamente… pero de que me gusta, eso lo creo y bastante, hay que arriesgarse

-Ojala que esta primera vez se te dé. Cogiéndome las dos manos como una buena amiga y colaboradora. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

Comenzó a sonar mi celular… era Sebastián preguntando que cuando iba a venir a echarme el partidito a la bolsa ¡que te estas tardando mucho! ¡Que te apures! ¡Que vengas rápido! Decía del otro lado de la línea Nick y Jeff, pero que podía hacer… si estaba con Quinn, hace rato no la veía. Fue cuando ella me provoco un escalofrió hablándome suave y tétricamente en el oído

-Ve con tus amigos, después hablando de esto… esto parece una novela… y quiero ayudar a que termine bien este drama que va a comenzar… ¿oíste lindo?

Les dije que ya iba y colgué, mientras me rascaba el oído después de ese escalofrió que me causo Quinn

-No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿ok?

-Bueno lindo me voy a ver a mis amigas que hace rato no las veo

Es despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla y salió dando pasos como de caperucita roja hasta cruzar la calle y me dijo gritando

-Me llamas ¿ok?

Le hice un gesto levantando el pulgar diciendo que bueno, mientras que me iba para la casa de Sebastián a jugar el partido. Mientras iba encontré mi iPod en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y lo puse para escuchar música

Tarareaba hasta que llegue al departamento de Sebastián, presione el botón del timbre hasta que me abrió

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! ¿Estabas de paseo y no nos dijiste? Me decía mientras pasábamos a su casa

Cuando me vieron Jeff y Nick se me tiraron encima como siempre, tirándome al suelo. Hacíamos eso de castigo cada vez que el último de nosotros llegaba tarde. Después de eso nos sentamos y nos pusimos a jugar

Platicamos un rato después de jugar, había nachos con queso y papas a la francesa que nos gustaba comer. Les conté de Quinn… que había vuelto, que estuvimos hablando, que iba a estar en nuestro salón y bueno les pareció normal, sin ninguna novedad hasta que llegaron las 6:30 según mi reloj, nos íbamos a ir porque teníamos que hacer ese trabajo para mañana temprano y no quería hacerlo tarde. Me despedí de Sebastián y de los demás diciendo que mañana nos íbamos a ver

Era de noche, me fui caminando por la rutas que pasan las bicicletas, me quede parado un momento mirando el cielo estrellado, me encanta ver las maravillas que me rodean, me desconcentro mucho con cualquier cosa y soy medio despistado a veces

Volví a pensar en lo que me había dicho Quinn… de que yo no era gay, que ella no lo pensaba y me preguntaba "¿será?" no creo que sea verdad, deje de ver las estrellas por un rato hasta que me siento que me tiran al suelo, bruscamente una bicicleta me empuja lastimándome el tobillo derecho. Fue ahí cuando me enoje, pocas veces pasa eso. Grite fuertemente insultando con los ojos cerrados por el dolor que sentía al que manejaba

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que no sabes manejar una puta bicicleta? ¡Fíjate por donde vas pendejo! ¡Carbón! Se lo dije con los ojos cerrados mientras me agarraba el pie del dolor insoportable que tenia

-Perdón… yo te ayudo

Me agarro para levantarme, mientras yo me componía le dije

-¡Es que no tienes ojos imbécil! ¡Es que no sabes manejar una puta bicicleta! Mira que casi me dejas li…

Vaya coincidencia, seguro el destino me lo manda a cada momento para resolver las dudas que tengo siempre. Kurt Hummel me atropello sin pena ni gloria, cuando abrí los ojos quitándome lo que tenía en la cara, lo veo ahí parado mirándome como yo lo estaba mirando a él también

-¿Kurt?

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me atropellas? ¿Es que no te fijas?

-¡Si tú estabas en medio de la ruta! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te pitara? ¡Si esta puta bicicleta no tiene bocina!

-¡A mí que! No tienes ojos para ver por dónde vas ¿no te debería dar vergüenza? Abriéndole mis brazos a la defensiva

Me trataba de parar bien, pero me volví a caer… y me volvió a levantar, parece que el daño a mi pie fue serio… creo que voy a estar cojo por unos días. Cuando me ayudo, sentí su corazón acelerado, lo tenía a mil, lo sentía bastante agitado… no dije nada solo lo escuche como si se hubiera parado el tiempo y solo escuchaba sus latidos… no lo sé pero eso me éxito bastante, tal vez por el golpe que me dio, pero me calentó bastante sus pulsos cardiacos, fue ahí que el tiempo volvió otra vez a su modo normal

-Ven, te ayudo… creo que pelear no nos ayudara en nada, estas herido, mejor vamos a mi casa, yo te curo esa herida que tienes

-No, yo puedo solo, tranquilo

-¡No! ¡Yo te ayudo! Si yo cometí el error… yo lo solucionare ¿Ok?

Deje de hablar… me lo dijo de una forma que no creí que me la fuera a decir nunca, esa frase con gritos me hizo doler y no físicamente… pero porque, si él estaba tratando de ayudarme, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me grita? Me dolió mucho que me gritara, me iba a poner a llorar, rara la vez que pasa pero me compuse rápidamente. Aun así accedí a que me curara el dolor asintiendo con la cabeza

-Ven, móntate en la silla de la bicicleta, así no te caes mientras yo pedaleo

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me monte en la bicicleta… la verdad, estaba lujosa, de color amarillo, le gana mil veces a la mía, me agarre bien, puse mis manos detrás de la silla y ponía mis pies en la tuerca que sostenía la cadena, con un poco de dolor… está listo hasta que…

-Ten, toma no quiero que te pase nada más. Entregándome el casco que llevaba puesto

-Pero… ¿y tú?

-Solo póntelo… mirándome mientras la cara le resplandecía un poco por las luce de los postes de luz, estaba un poco serio pero aun así serio me gustaba y bastante, no tiene que ser buena persona todo el tiempo, sexy en un hombre. Me lo pues bien por si pasaba algo más… no quería hacerlo enojar mas

-Pues vamos

Arranco en la bicicleta, dándole al pedal de una forma rápida, claro como yo estaba en la silla, el tenía que pedalear duro, mientras que el hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano, note como estaba vestido, se nota que se viste adecuadamente para hacer ciclismo, llevaba una camisa de manga corta, un short negro y unos tenis color negro. Se le resaltaba su espalda mientras se esforzaba, no era la espalda más perfecta del mundo, pero me parecía sexy, una de las cosas que me gustan del cuerpo masculino es la espalda, toda ejercitada, me parecía estructurada… estaba otra vez imaginándome cosas pervertidas, morbosas, creo que el morbo me domina… a veces. Me daban ganas de decirle que parara y le daba un beso ahí mismo, me moría por hacerlo, es más, no creo acordarme del dolor que tenía en mi pie. Cuando fantaseo no siento nada, solo yo en mi mundo

-¡Blaine! Me decía Kurt mientras chasqueaba sus dedos tratando de despertarme de mi sueño

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya llegamos?

-Si…te pasa algo ¿El golpe te hizo delirar?

-No… nada, es que pienso mucho a veces

-Ven… yo te ayudo a levantar

Me ayudo a levantarme poniendo su brazo alrededor mío… sentía otra vez esa energía que irradiaba, pero esta vez lo tenía cerca, su cuerpo junto al mil… me sentía como si sintiera haberlo conocido hace años, sentía que estaba en confianza a su lado, tal vez no es tan malo que me haya atropellado, y me haya dejado el pie como para usar bastón. Habíamos llegado a su casa, la verdad creía que era un palacio… de esos donde viven los niños ricos y pretenciosos, superdotados que se creen de mejor familia, aun así no era lo que me imaginaba, era una casa humilde, sin ser ni rica ni grande, ni pobre ni pequeña. Kurt me puso en uno de los sillones de la sala teniendo cuidado con mi pie para no lastimarlo

-Espérame aquí, ya traigo lo que necesito para curarte la herida, quítate el zapato para yo curartela. Mientras él se quitaba sus zapatos de ciclismo y los ponía a un lado quedando descalzo

-Ok… gracias, le hice caso y me quite lentamente el zapato y la media azul que tanto me critico Quinn

La verdad mire mi pie, no era tan grave como parecía, solo estaba hinchada en la espinilla y unos cuantos raspones, la verdad creía que me había fracturado el pie y que tenía que usar muletas por una semana o un mes, pero con un vendaje eso ni lo siento, además no me dolía tanto como antes. Mientras me sobaba los dedos de mi lisiado pie, Kurt había llegado con el botiquín de emergencias. La verdad no era un botiquín, era una mochila como las que usan los socorristas en emergencias de grandes proporciones

-Listo ven ya veo lo que te cause, examinándola como si supiera de esto…

-La verdad no es tan grave, solo necesita que te la vende

-Eso mismo pensé yo… la verdad tanto alboroto que hicimos para nada ¿no crees?

-La verdad si…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo… tal vez estaba esperando que dijera algo mientras me echaba crema en los raspones… creo que yo era el que debería disculparme ¡claro! "Kurt Hummel alias el despistado que no sabe a dónde va" así me deberían llamas. Respire profundo y comencé a hablar… a rendirme

Kurt… perdón. Mientras que le dije eso, levanto la cabeza

-Que… ¿Por qué?

-Por haber estado distraído, por haberme entrometido en tu camino mientras yo de bobo me metía en el carril donde no debería estar

-Eh… pues haber… no te tienes que disculpar, yo también estaba distraído, sino no te hubiera atropellado, creo que yo… lo siento

-No si fui yo, le dije

-No, discúlpame a mí

-No yo me disculpo contigo

Pusimos cara de duda los dos, para saber quién tenía la razón pero nada, ni lográbamos llegar a un acuerdo, fue cuando el empezó a darle solución al asunto

-¿Sabes? Mejor dejémoslo a culpa compartida, los dos la tuvimos ¿te parece?

Puse sonrisa de tonto, me gusto la respuesta a nuestro problema

-Si dejémoslo así… a mi pelear no es que me guste mucho

-¡ok listo! Te voy a echar es spray en el pie, va a doler un poco… es spray que cura las heridas, esto arde un poco…

-No espera, ¡eso arde! Porque yo aaaaargh!

Me lo echo sin yo respirar, haciendo que me doliera bastante, ardía como si te quemaras con agua hirviendo, se me fue calmando el dolor poco a poco hasta sentirme relajado. Fue cuando Kurt no se contuvo y se echó a reír

-Jajaja la cara que pusiste cuando te lo eche

-Mierda, no ves que eso arde, ¿porque me haces sufrir?

-Jajaja, la forma cuando gritaste jajaja

Ahí lo vi, echado tirado en el piso riéndose a carcajadas, se veía tan… hermoso ¿Qué yo era la burla de sus risas? No me importaba, tenía una herida en mi pie por culpa de él, pero no me hacía daño, pueden darme más de 10 disparos en mi cuerpo y aun así lo seguía amando, aun así en no me correspondiera. Estaba feliz tan solo verlo ahí, burlándose de mí

-Jajaja… bueno no soy tan descarado de burlarme del dolor ajeno

-Primera vez que te veo reír de esta forma

-La verdad… si hace rato no me reía de esta manera. Mientras me ponía un vendaje alrededor de la herida de mi pie, hasta que hicimos un silencio corto pero no incomodo

-¿Blaine?

-Si dime

-Ayer, cuando estaba afuera, creo que te había visto, parecías enojado, creo que eras tú ¿cierto?

-Ehh… si, era yo

-¿Estabas enojado o algo? Me preocupo mucho tu reacción

-No la verdad… es que estaba un poco apurado porque mi mama necesitaba un favor mío y se lo tenía que hacer rápido porque cuando se enoja no hay quien la pare

Obvio que esto era mentira, pero tenía que tapar la verdadera para que no se enterara. Pero no me iba a quedar con la pregunta que me hizo sentir celos por un momento. Le pregunte disimuladamente

-Oye si y te vi muy enamorado estando ahí… pegado dándole besos a la chica con la que estabas ¿ella es tu novia?

-¿Quién? ¿Britt? No ella está enamorada de mí, al igual que muchas chicas, pero la verdad es que ellas… no se… les falta algo, no me llaman mucho la atención, ellas, no son tan cuerdas por así decirlo, solo son superficiales, me gustaría conocer así chicas cuerdas como…

Me había quedado pasmado, estupefacto, no sabía cómo responder a eso… me daba alegría, emoción, ansiedad y excitación de que Kurt diga que no tenga una novia con la cual estar encadenado, me hacía sentir como con esperanzas, como una explosión de emociones inimaginable, tenía una oportunidad. Pero algo no me cuadraba, ese beso que se dio, fue tan real, morboso pero real… pero si ello niega es porque no tiene nada con nadie, mientras que yo pensaba… esperaba su respuesta

-Como…in… no se es que la verdad, no ha conocido una chica así

-Ya veo, entonces con esa tal Britt ¿no tienes nada?

-No, solo fue un beso correspondido… nada más

Había terminado de ponerme el vendaje, lo había hecho como todo un profesional. Me sentía ya aliviado, seguro, apuesto que podía caminar por el perfecto trabajo que hizo Kurt al curar mi doloroso pie, me pare y mire su trabajo… 100% perfecto

-Oye, ya no me duele ¿Cómo le hiciste? Eres todo un profesional

-Gracias, no la verdad es que quisiera especializarme en eso

-En que

-Quisiera estudiar medicina… ser doctor o un socorrista, salvarle la vida a alguien cuando esté en riesgo, así como paso contigo, pero todavía me falta mucho para eso

-Genial, aun así lo hiciste perfecto… gracias de todas formas

-Si… era algo que mi padre quería que yo hiciera

-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?

-Pues… mi padre falleció hace 2 años

-¿Cómo? Lo siento mucho… de verdad

-Gracias, ya lo supere, él quería que yo siguiera mis sueños… aun así no pudo verlo. Lo desanime bastante con mi pregunta, se puso deprimido y no… no sabía que hacer…

-Lastima verdad, dije ingenuamente

Debió ser muy duro para Kurt haber perdido a su papa, estoy agradecido de tener el mío todavía. Nunca pensé que le fuera a pasar eso, se le ve muy feliz, alegre, mínimo lo supero ya, fue su punto de apoyo, de ayuda y de haberlo perdido, me daban muchas ganas de llorar… rara la vez que lloro como dije antes, pero me contuve ante la situación diferente. Sin querer me caí otra vez porque sentí un calambre en mi lastimado pie, creo la gravedad me quiere mucho

-¡Putaaaaaaaaa! Sentí un dolor de la caída pero mi pie seguía intacto

-Jajaja echándose a reír otra vez Kurt de mi desgracia, le quite lo deprimido por un momento, tal vez la gravedad me hizo un favor al hacerlo reír haciendo que sufra yo. Ya dejando de burlarse de su bufón personal, me tendió la mano para ayudarme

-Ven, te ayudo, el suelo quiere que tú y el sean buenos amigos o algo así

-Prefiero que seas tú a que será el frio suelo

-Jajaja, pendejo

Nos sentamos a hablar, empezamos a bromear, le contaba que me gustaba y el también hacia lo mismo, hablamos como ayer en clase, hablábamos de animales, deportes, juegos, una cosa que nunca iba a creer es que a él le gustan los juegos de zombis, a mí también, de hecho son mis preferidos. Hablábamos de las pendejadas que daban en la televisión hoy en día, cualquier cosa que se nos venía a la mente la contábamos, la pasábamos bien, bueno no quería que se acabara nuestra conversación. Me dijo que le gustaba el ciclismo, que hace 4 años lo practicaba al igual que su papa cuando vivía, era lo único que hacía. Hacia sesión de 3 días a la semana y yo le interrumpí su sesión debido a mi descuido. Fue ahí que sonó mi reloj indicándome las 9:00 pm ¡carajo! Era tardísimo, que iban a decir mis padres, a mi mama no le gusta que yo esté tan tarde sin que le avise primero

Le dije a Kurt que tenía que irme, que no quería causarle problemas a mis papas, el me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo que me iba a acompañar, se puso sus tenis y yo me puse el mío, me acompaño sin la bicicleta… nos fuimos caminando por la desolada calle, no importaba si nos fueran a robar o a atacar, me sentía seguro al lado de él. Si no lo veía como algo más, lo veía como un amigo, el amigo que toda la vida nunca tuve. Me dejo en la esquina de mi casa, le dije que yo podía andar solo, se despidió de mi con una _"disculpa compartida_" un apretón de manos y un medio abrazo chocando la espalda como buenos _"amigos"_ que somos mientras el retomaba su camino yo abrí la puerta

Ya entrando en mi casa, mi madre me miro y puso cara de enfadada, ardía de la rabia que tenía, ¿porque no había llamado? ¿Porque estaba cojo? ¿Porque me haces esto? Que yo me preocupo mucho por ti, etc., etc. Me puso a lavar los platos de castigo, me demore bastante, pero no importo… la energía positiva que tenía no me cambio por nada, solo pensaba en el momento y el día que tuve. Me encontré con mi ex loca que es mi consejera, jugué con mis amigos, casi quedo cojo… pero lo mejor fue haber pasado todo con Kurt aunque tuviera la oportunidad de _"conquistarlo"_ deje de pensar en eso por un momento, solo pensaba que iba a tener un buen amigo, quien sabe si mis sentimientos ahora cambiaran hasta que dije en voz alta mientras mis manos estaban llenas de jabón…

-Mierda, como se veía bueno con esa ropa…

Había terminado. Lo que tenía era sueño, ganas de tirarme a mi cama, cada sábado pongo porno gay en la computadora para desquitarme de toda la semana, pero hoy no tenía ganas. Solo me quite la ropa que tenía y me puse mi pijama de sudadera, hasta que veo el vendaje que me puso _"mi amigo"_ en mi pie. Puse esa sonrisa de tonto otra vez, solo quería dormir nada más… mire mi reloj otra vez

-10:55 pm

Me acosté, cerré mis ojos pero aun no podía quitarme esa sonrisa tonta de mi cara… puede que él sea mi amigo pero es "_el hombre que me gusta"_

No se olviden dejar sus reviews

Hasta la próxima semana ¡!


End file.
